


The Impossible Possible

by still_lycoris



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Maria can't believe that Carol could really be dead.





	The Impossible Possible

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 40fandoms

Maria didn’t want to tell Monica what had happened.

Telling Monica was going to make it real. There would be confusion, tears. Demands for explanations that Maria couldn’t give. Questions that didn’t have answers – or that _did_ have answers, but answers that Maria hadn’t been given because nobody knew them except Carol and Carol was ... gone.

Dead?

No. She couldn’t be dead. Maria couldn’t accept that. Not Carol. Not because Maria loved her – Maria knew very well that love couldn’t save people from disasters when they came – but because Carol was too damn stubborn. Too damn stubborn to just go down in a plane crash without fighting. It didn’t matter that they were saying that they’d only found the little shard of metal from her dogtags, Carol was stumbling around out there somewhere, somehow. She was in trouble but somehow, she’d be making it work because that was what Carol always did. Carol had never backed down from a challenge. Carol got up every time things went wrong and carried on. Carol had kissed her like it was nothing to be ashamed of and everything she could ever want. Carol had gone to bed with her with fearless joy. Carol had believed that one day, they wouldn’t have to hide. Maria had believed it because Carol said it and Carol could make the impossible possible.

She closed her eyes. She would tell Monica the truth. That Carol was gone. That they didn’t know what had happened. That all they would have, perhaps for a long while to come, was hope and loneliness and in Maria’s case, a cold and empty bed.

But she believed. She would look and she would wait and while she waited, she would get up and carry on and raise her daughter and live her life. She would be strong and fearless, even when it hurt. 

And that would be enough.


End file.
